Sing!(?)
by chococherrybar
Summary: Highschool Junior Emily Overstreet is reserved and shy, and is the victim of bullying from Abby and her posse. Best friend Leah wants Emily to audition for the school musical but Emily is having her doubts. She thought highschool was hard, but with boys, mean girls, and family issues, can she survive it all? Sing is about love, teenage drama, and how to find yourself along the way.
1. chapter 1

Everybody has their "thing". For some it's writing, others it's sports. But me, well I always wanted to be a lawyer, so doing extra curricular activities never made sense to me. Until my junior year rolled around, and pretty much flipped my world upside down. I know what you're thinking, this is just another boring teenage story. But I promise this is far from that.

(Emily's POV)

I was walking to class, same hallway as all the days before. I see the same people, walking to the same classes everyday. Nothing changes. No one breaks out into song, no one starts a fight. Everyone just walks straight past me. It's like I'm not even there. But I don't mind. Besides, being invisible is better than everyone judging you. I'm almost to class, but right on schedule is Abby, head mean girl for the past 5 years, who stops me outside my class.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?".

She turns her body slightly towards her loyal followers Emma and Cassie. They're oblivious to what is ever going on, but they nod as if they know what she's saying.

"Abby, if you're gonna say something rude, can you just get on with it so I'm not late?"

I half heartedly mumble as to not draw attention. I stare at the clock. _3 minutes. I should just push her out of the way. No. I couldn't. I wouldn't._ _I should. But I can't._ She sighs and looks at me with pity in her face.

"Poor Emily, just a nobody who wants to go to class and be a good girl. Well tough," she spat at my feet, "Because I'm not done. This is far from over nerd".

I glare as her posse of stupidity strides off, Emma and Cassie laughing obnoxiously. _It's never over Abby,_ I sigh as I head into class and take my seat in the very back, just as the bell rings.

I get home around 3:30, and I let myself in. I call out to my mom, even though I know she's asleep. I go into the kitchen and spin around to put down my bag, but am startled by my older brother.

"Watch where you're going, Emily" he scoffs and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask but he has already slammed the door before I can finish.

I sigh, but I'm used to it. Dad's never home, brother hates me, and mom is always passed out somewhere. Only one person in this world who _actually_ likes me. My best friend since pre-k, Leah Garter. Leah is one of the most popular people at our school, aside from Abby and her "friends". I've known Leah longer than everyone else, so no one really bothers me when I talk to her except Abby. Abby is _sooo_ jealous of our friendship, because in our freshman year, Abby threw a huge party and invited everybody except, ya know, me. But Leah told her no, and hung out with me all night. Abby was _LIVID,_ but couldn't do anything about it. Leah is also the only person to ever believe in me, and truly support me. She even pushed me to audition for our school musical last year, Beauty and the Beast. But last minute I chickened out, and Abby got, you guessed it, Belle. Leah thinks I'm like some goddess, but I disagree. I have what I like to call 4th degree stage fright, basically the worst kind. I can't even stand on stage without panicking, but I manage when I have to for tech. Leah told the theater teacher, Mrs. Julia to put me in tech, so she did. It's actually really fun, other than having to deal with Abby. But I manage. Somehow.

It's the next week, the week before they tell us what the musical is. I'm terrified, because Leah really wants me to audition, **_and_** it's down to two of my favorite musicals. But I could never audition for a lead, Abby would literally kill me. Anyway, I'm on my way to Volleyball rehearsals with Leah, and we are arguing about me auditioning.

"Come on Emily! You have to audition! This is your last chance to upstage Abby before we go to college!".

"Leah, I really want to, ok? I just physically can't. I get too scared".

"Scared of what? Embarassing yourself infront of everyone in this school?".

I freeze on the spot. I slowly spin around to see the one and thankfully only, Abby. I scramble to explain what we were talking about before she says something else, but I'm at a loss for words. Luckily, Leah interupts me.

"Listen up, Abby. Emily is much more talented than you'll ever be, and she's gonna audition for the lead and _you_ won't get the part."

 _Oh no. Oh god. Leah!?!? Why!! Now I have to audition if I want to have some kind of reputation. Oh god... what am I gonna do?_

Abby gives me a side look, a look that says, "this isn't over". I sigh and turn around to glare at Leah, but Abby interupts it.

"Well then, it's settled. I'll see you at the auditions for whatever musical it is. And may the best performer win".

She smirks and pivots around to sashay out like a queen. She rules this school without even trying.

Leah looks at me and smiles, but she can tell I'm mad.

"Come on, we've got to get you ready".

I roll my eyes as she grabs my hand and runs down the hall.

It's now May 1st, two weeks from auditions for the fall musical; _Heathers_. I know, pretty graphic, but since I'll be a senior when we do it, I can audition, even though I won't. But technically, I have to, if I want to be known as anything more than a nobody. Leah has been working hard to prepare me, but honestly, I'm terrified. This is all too much. Maybe I should just not audition. Or should I?


	2. Chapter 2: Leah's confrontation

(Leah's POV)

I've been preparing Emily for the auditon for over a month now, but everday makes her nerves worse. She is so scared, I kinda almost feel bad.

I do theatre outside school, but I can never get Emily to do it with me. Our plan was to always be broadway actresses together, but that bitch Abby ruined that when she tormented Emily.

It's the week of auditions, and Emily is slowly starting to doubt herself.

"Leah, but, what if I do bad? Or I embarass myself infront of Abby? I would die!".

I sigh, but I can't ever really understand why she's so scared. I've always been extroverted, so performing fit me perfectly. And Emily used to be the same, until Abby.

"Emily, look at me," she turns around and stares at me. "This is what you've been doing your entire life! Why are you letting this hoe ruin that? Ruin our future?"

I already know what she's gonna say, so I cut her off.

"And no, Emily, this isn't just about _our_ future, it's about you standing up to that bully and getting on with life."

She opens her mouth, but closes it because she knows I'm right. I smile at her, and she sarcastically smiles back.

"Abby is gonna freak when she hears you"

I say to lighten the mood.

We are almost to class, and I've learned that when I walk her to class no one bothers her. So I do it as often as I can. But when I'm not there, it makes me red just thinking about it. I made sure that we always had the same classes so that I can be there for her. She doesn't really have that many friends, so I do what I can.

The next morning I get to school and I don't see Emily, even though I know she's probably ignoring me. She's been really worried about the audition, so she avoids the topic as much as she can. I finally catch a glimpse of her, but I call out and she doesn't answer.

 _She must not hear me._

I wonder. I shake my head and turn around abruptly, but I run into Theo. I slam into him and I drop all my stuff, my cheeks redder than, I don't know, the reddest thing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!", I say and bend down to pick up my stuff. He smirks, and being a gentleman he gets down to help. My face flushes and I smile, but on the inside I'm screaming. He stands up and hands me all of my stuff, neatly in a stack. He looks at me and smiles but I glance at the ground.

"You need any help getting to class Leah?"

 _Oh my god, he knows my name. Words Leah! Use your words! Say something!_

"Oh um, no it's fine I don't want you to be late". On the inside, I sigh.

 _Come on Leah! That was your big chance!_

He looks at me and says, "You sure, I really wouldn't mind" but before I can protest he takes my stuff and gestures to the door.

We walk in silence all the way to my class, and the whole time he is smirking at me from an angle where he thinks I can't see. We get to my class and part of me is glad.

"Well, this is my class" I mumble quite akwardly.

He smiles and hands me my stuff.

"See you around Leah, hopefully".

He smirks and walks away _sooo_ gracefully.

My face flushes as he glances back at me and waves. I turn my head before I literally turn into a tomato. I slide my stuff into my desk and Emily walks up.

"Hey, I didn't see you this morning. What happened to your face?" she asks but I give her a look and she nods understandingly.

 _Why is high school so difficult?!_


End file.
